


Chasing Storm Birds

by cryptidcat1999



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Clueless Simon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and baz really fucking loves simon, baz sings in the shower, hopelessly in love baz, pre carry on, simon really fucking loves storms, sort of an au where instead of hating each other they kind of tolerate being roommates, this is going to end gREAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcat1999/pseuds/cryptidcat1999
Summary: Simon Snow loves the rush of a good thunderstorm, so Basilton Grimm-Pitch decides to take him storm chasing. Because they're friends. No other reason.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 14





	1. Gloomy (but not for long)

Simon Snow loved storms. He absolutely adored storms and lightning and thunder. Simon loved the thrill and the shock of hearing that loud growl from the sky as the rain beat against the windows. He'd gaze out the window, eyes ablaze with curiosity, and try to catch wherever the lightning landed. Sometimes, when it was a particularly windy storm, the building would shake, though that only happened in the summer. At the orphanage. Not at Watford, of course. Whenever there was a storm it barely touched the old school's powerful walls. Even a hurricane, Simon thought, wouldn't even make a dent in Watford's walls.

With a gloomy sigh, he got up off of the armchair in his dorm and looked out the window once again, hoping for even the small flash of lightning a mile away. Disappointment filled his heart, this was supposed to be one of the biggest storms of the year and whatever spells Watford had on it were shooing it away. Simon wished he could take away those spells. Show Watford a real storm. If he could, he might've even thought of running out and trying to see it more. The rain beat evermore on his window, lightning-less, thunder-less, and alone.

The door to the dorm room burst open with a boom, before turning around, Simon thought of who it could be. When he finally did turn around, he realized only one person could've opened the door with so much... drama.

"You didn't tell me there was going to be a bloody tsunami out there," Baz said, taking his coat off. "I mean aren't you obsessed with all that weather stuff?"

With yet another sigh, mimicking Baz's dramatics, Simon spoke.

"'Weather stuff', 'meteorology', 'science', Simon joked, "the same thing.'

"Don't try to educate me on terminology," Baz responded, "I could school you any day with my far superior vocabulary."

The two boys laughed, for what seemed like the first time in a while. After a few years at the school, they started hating each other less, and after last year's events, Simon even thought of Baz as his friend. He wondered what Baz thought of him though, sometimes he was strange and distant towards Simon, leaving him wondering why.

"So do you just read about or have you gone storm chasing?" Baz asked, genuinely curious.

Simon mulled over the question before answering.

"I have a few books on it, don't read them much though. Maybe about once each but it's not really my thing." He responded. "I like to go out and run around during storms in the summer. I've never been proper storm chasing, though."

"So you want to be a meteorologist?" Baz wondered.

"I guess so," Simon said. "I mean I don't think I could be a scientist but if there's something I could do where I could just... be out there in the storm. I'd love to do that as like, a real job."

"God, you're really into all that 'Twister' shit, huh?" Baz said. "I can tell. You just light up whenever you talk about it."  
Simon looked down, smiling.

"It's just... really fucking cool," Simon said.

"It sounds really fucking cool," Baz laughed. "It better be really fucking cool from how much you love it. Wouldn't want you to be a big nerd now would we, Snow?"

After some talking and jesting about the weather, the two both retired to their beds, Baz going to shower before sleeping, and Simon beginning to put on his pajamas. After a few minutes of being alone, Simon was thinking of a way to see a real storm while at Watford. Baz hollered out from the bathroom, awakening him from his thought.

"Hey aren't there like, crazy storms outside of Watford," Baz said more than asked.

"Yeah in the orphanage I was at last summer there were huge ones, shook the damn building," Simon said back, "nearly collapsed the thing while I was there."

"Wicked," Baz said. "Though I'm not a big too big a storm fan, I do enjoy a powerful force of destruction every so often."

Simon laughed and drew his eyes back to the window. If he could just see one bolt of lightning, hear one roar of thunder then he would be content. He heard the shower creak on and water began to splash into the bath. Simon looked around the room for something to distract him from what he knew came next. He picked up a book on magical history right as Baz started singing. It was quiet at first, soft and shy, but it then became strong and melodic. Baz didn't seem the type to sing in the shower, but he sang every song under the sun. God Save The Queen, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Oasis, Queen, a whole bunch of other British bands, hardly any American. The singing wasn't terrible, it wasn't even bad it was actually pretty good. Of course, he would be good at singing too, Simon thought, he's amazing at everything. His thoughts didn't come out the way he wanted them to, though, with annoyance, he couldn't tell what they came out as, but he didn't like it.

He heard the shower screech and the water slow to a stop. The first time Baz sung in the shower while he was in the dorm, he gave him a questioning look while walking out, but Simon merely gave a neutral stare in response. Simon assumed Baz thought the bathroom was soundproof, after Simon's lack of mocking about the singing, he probably figured he hadn't even heard him. Baz walked out, wet hair and a towel around his waist. Simon looked back at the book, not talking.

"Hey," Baz said, grabbing Simon's attention back to him, "I've got an idea."

"What?" Simon asked, glancing at the window, rain still pouring down.

"If you really want to see some stupid storm," Baz said, tentatively, "We could try to break out of this place. Just a walk down the road is supposed to be really um... bad. If you're up to it of course."

"It pretty crazy out there," Simon asked, holding back a laugh, "are you sure? I mean you might ruin your hair."

"Yeah, I mean," Baz confirmed, "I can't have you moping around all night. It's depressing."

A beat passed.

"Well come on, Snow, do you want to go?"

Simon's face, glowing with a grin, answered for him. The two students talked as they got their coats and boots, Baz explaining a shield spell he learned, and Simon freaking out about the fact that he was going to behold one of the biggest storms (supposedly) of the year. He couldn't quite believe he was doing this, especially with Baz, but they were. He didn't think he would be the one to influence Simon to break school rules and run out into a thunderstorm. Baz cast the spell before they opened the door, and looked into the whirling night. Although sometimes he didn't necessarily trust Baz, Simon realized he wouldn't rather have anyone beside him as he walked out into the storm.

They both ran outside, immune to the rain but not so much the wind, and started cheering. Simon spun around and hopped into puddles and onto benches, Baz stuck his arms out and whistled with the wind.

"Hell yeah!" Simon screamed, happy like he never had been before. He noticed a cumulonimbus cloud and began to hoot and cheer more.

By the time they had reached the courtyard, they were tired of screaming, but neither of them felt cold despite the onslaught of wind and rain. Vampirism and endless energy sure do have their perks. They stopped for a bit, taking in the scenery around them and realizing what they were doing. Simon began to laugh and Baz smiled, looking at him the whole time. The two boys soon reached the gate that led to the Great Lawn. Baz pointed into the darkness, alerting Simon of someone's presence.

"Looks like someone is guarding the gate," Simon said.

"Yeah," Baz responded. "What should we do? Try to sneak by him?"

Simon thought for a second. The man didn't look very powerful, but he could be some wicked magician that the Mage hired to keep everyone safe at night.

"I say we try to sneak past, I know a spell that can launch us over," Baz decided.

"Right then," Simon cleared his throat. "Let's run over to there and jump. Yeah?"

Baz nodded. They ran over to the tall fence and with the help of Baz's spell, they jumped over in one bound. After they made it over the fence, they were pretty tired so they decided to rest before journeying to the eye of the storm. Baz dried off the ground with a 'clean as a whistle' and they expanded the shields into a little bubble.

"That was wicked," Simon said, in between heavy breaths.

Baz turned to him and smiled.

"I've never done anything like this before," He said. "Not in my entire life."

Simon exhaled and flopped onto the grass.

"Neither have I."


	2. I Wish This Could Go On For A Lifetime

Simon never realized how much of a nice guy Baz was. They had talked before, but not about real stuff. Simon thought it was funny how most people considered weather to be the most trivial of conversations but for him and Baz, it seemed the most interesting subject in the world. He wondered why Baz was so interested in all this stuff. Whenever he tried talking to Agatha about storms she tried to seem interested, be Simon could tell she'd rather talk about something they both loved. It seemed though, Simon thought, that Baz loved the storm as much as he did.

After talking and resting for around half an hour, they decided to start moving again. The two boys stood up as Baz cast the spell again, shrinking the bubble into small shields above their heads. A blast of wind almost knocked Simon over and he howled with laughter. They began to run, their feet flying over the bridge to The Great Lawn. Baz glanced at Simon with a fond smile on his face. If I could find a way to make him this happy every day, Baz thought to himself, I would. They ran faster and faster, now approaching the main gate out of Watford. Simon pointed at the gate.

"Cast that spell!" Simon shouted, "I want to see if I can run and jump!"

Baz cast the spell on both of them and Simon ran ahead. He leaped and vaulted over the fence with ease. He waved at Baz from the other side of the fence, and Baz smirked. He ran and jumped much higher than Simon had, twirling with the wind and landing gracefully, whereas Simon had made a large dent in the ground. Simon started clapping and cheering, and Baz laughed and bowed, blowing kisses to 'the crowd'. 

"That was bloody amazing," Simon said, walking to pat Baz on the back. 

"Oh yeah," Baz said, "I took acrobatics classes when I was like, ten." Baz knew he probably should feel embarrassed about that, but if anything, being in that class helped him. He didn't really mind if Simon knew. They took off running again down the path that led to the main road, Simon laughing like a little kid and Baz smiling until his face hurt. As they got closer to the eye of the storm, it became harder to run with the wind. Simon tried to push forward, but his legs took him nowhere. He was now starting to think the wind would carry him away. Baz was just barely sticking to the ground himself. He slipped and felt his feet jerk forward with a gust of wind. 

"Shit-" Baz cursed.

He felt a strong arm catch him. Baz looked up at Simon and realized it was the most glorious thing he would ever experience. A beat passed and neither of them moved, then Simon helped him to his feet. With yet another gust of wind pushing them forward, Simon used the momentum to propel himself forward and ran further into the swirling storm. Baz used all the strength he had to run after him. 

"Fuck yeah!" Simon hooted. "Wooohoooo!" He began to jump around and laugh more. 

Baz looked around him, unaware of how he managed to get himself into this situation, but loving every second of it. Being with the boy he loved when he was most himself, laughing and dancing around, was how he wanted to spend every day of his life. Even if he had to ruin his hair or possibly get killed by a hurricane, he didn't mind. 

"I've got an idea," Simon said, "Cast that jumping spell on me. I want to see what happens."

"You sure you won't die?" Baz joked. Even though he was kidding, the possibility of Simon getting hurt tugged at him.

"I wouldn't dare," he smiled. 

Baz shouted the magic words. Simon crouched down and sprung up into the storm, and whooshed around. He looked like he had no control over where he was going, but Simon maneuvered his way in the wind, twirling and feeling like he was born to do this. He looked back at Baz, who seemed to be in awe, and motioned for him to join him. Baz looked a bit nervous to trust where he went to the wind, but Simon saw him move his lips. Baz leaped into the air and was immediately taken by the wind. Simon reached for him and Baz grabbed his hand. They were swirling around in the violent wind, but they were steadying each other somehow. Baz was laughing at the sensation, they were almost flying. Simon grabbed Baz's other hand so they were facing each other. Both of them smiling, red cheeks, and heavy breaths. After a few more chaotic spins in the air, they were tossed back onto the ground. They lay there, worn out and trying to catch their breath. Baz thought only of how Simon looked in those moments and Simon thought of many different things. His mind filling with different emotions and memories, mostly of Baz. 

"We," Baz panted, "are absolutely soaked."

"That was brilliant," Simon said. "That was the greatest thing I've ever done. Ever."

They turned to look at each other for a moment, Baz tried to take in the sight. Simon Snow, covered in water, looking absolutely chaotic and disheveled but happier than he's ever been, was looking at him. His heart began to beat faster at the thought. A leaf blew past Baz's face and when Simon's eyes followed it, the two boys noticed the moon. It had gotten much closer to the horizon but it was still far. 

"We should get back to the dorms," Baz said, though he didn't want to, "Shouldn't we?" 

"Yeah probably," Simon said, sad that they had to leave the chaos but content with how the night had gone.

Baz cast the shield spell for the final time, although he thought it was redundant considering their soaked clothing and hair. The two walked back until they saw the gate, talking the whole time. This time instead of storms and Simon, they talked more about Baz. Simon wanted to know more about him, secretly trying to find out why Baz was mean towards him sometimes. He wasn't mad, just curious. Before they knew it they were back in the courtyard, having completely avoided the guard their second time around. Simon noticed the Mummers House getting closer with each step, eager to get home and dry he sped up. Baz matched his speed, also wanting to get back inside so he could get another shower. 

Simon opened the door and both of them entered the building. Simon rubbed his shoulders, holding himself in a hug, trying to warm himself up. Baz simply unlocked their door and took off his coat. He immediately went into the bathroom because even though he was in love with Simon, no way he was letting him shower first. Simon heard the shower squeak on and he chuckled. Taking off his coat, he shivered, noticing not only his hair but all of his clothes was soaked. Simon began to take off the rest of his clothes. He searched his dresser for his warm pajamas and put them on, excited to get snuggled into bed. Pulling the covers up around him, he smiled, absolutely content with how the night had gone. Simon glanced at the clock, reading 1:04 AM. Thinking of thunder and lightning and storm clouds, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Baz stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor of the bathroom. His eyes went to Simon, snoring in his bed, calm and happy. He sighed.

"Oh, Snow," Baz said, "What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww he's in loveeee


	3. I Could Live In Your Favorite Song

Simon awoke with Penny barging through the door into the room. He was just in the middle of a dream when she woke him up, trying to remember it Simon mumbled a 'hello' to Penny. Baz was already awake and getting dressed, shirtless. Maybe Baz had been in the dream, Simon knew it felt familiar.

"Bunce, for god's sake," Baz said, "I ought to report you."

"I ought to report you!" Penelope said, "Sneaking out after dark, you're even late for class."

"How do you even know about that?" Simon asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Penny said, "I'll give you a few minutes but you've got to get up."

"Okay, Bunce, you win we're awake, Simons awake. We'll be out the door in a minute, he can't go to class in his pajamas. Miss Possibelf would skin him," Baz said, trying to get her out.

"I'll meet you for 2nd Period, Penny!" Simon shouted after her.

"Okay!" She responded right before the slam of the door. 

Simon pulled the covers off of him and ran his fingers through his hair. He noticed Baz blink a few times and then put his shirt on. Thoughts of the night before and their adventures in the hurricane filled Simon's brain as he got ready for class. He couldn't help but smile at remembering the two of them spinning around in the whirlwind of clouds and rain. I should add that to my list of favorite things, Simon thought. Not eager to get to class, he flopped back onto his bed and analyzed the ceiling. Noticing all the little grooves and nooks in the ceiling, Simon started to replay last night's events.

"Snow." Simon heard Baz say.

"Snow, you've got to get to class."

Simon sat up and sighed. He grabbed his books and walked towards the doorway.

"Can we do that again?" Simon asked. "I mean that was probably the most fun I've had in my life."

Baz chuckled.

"Well, I don't know when the next bloody hurricane is," Baz said with a smile. "But yes that sounds fun."

"Okay well, I better run," Simon said, rushing out the door.

Baz didn't stop smiling until he too left their shared dorm. Simon danced across his thoughts the whole day, making his friends concerned as to why he wasn't paying attention in class. Even the teachers were confused as to why one of the top students in his class seemed to be staring off into space all day. Dev and Niall spent most of their time with Baz whispering to each other about why he was so day-dreamy all of the sudden. Of course, what they suspected wasn't even close to the truth.

"Hey, Baz," Niall said, "What's the answer to number 3?"

"Uhm, what?" Baz said, awakening from his thoughts, "Oh wait, it's-"

"Hah!" Dev said, "So you're not paying attention. Why?"

The teacher who happened to be walking around the classroom approached Dev and whacked him on the back of his head with what looked like a heavy book. She then walked away, muttering to herself about how 'students need to be kept quiet someway'. The boys were quiet for a moment.

"I bet It's because Wellbelove transferred to this class," Niall said with a grin.

"Oh yeah he has been looking in her direction the whole class," Dev said, rubbing his head where the teacher had hit it.

Baz turned and sure enough, there was Agatha Wellbelove. Sat by the window, sun on her hair, staring at the paper in front of her with utter disgust. Seriously, Baz thought, if looks could kill, that paper would be burnt up in a ditch somewhere. Baz looked at Agatha again, noting that although she was enchantingly beautiful, he felt nothing towards her. 

"Wellbelove," Baz said, "Pfft."

Dev and Nial didn't seem to believe him.

"You're bold, Baz," Niall said. 

"Yeah going after Snow's ex-girlfriend and current best friend?" said Niall.

"I believe Bunce holds that title currently," Baz said, looking down at his work. "But you are right, that would be bold of me if I were to feel that way about Wellbelove considering her relationship with my roommate, but I don't. So there's no problem."

"Oh come on-" Niall was about to say, before being cut off.

"Boys, I will have no choice but to give you all detention if you do not stop with the talking," The Teacher said, holding the book tightly. This seemed to shut Dev and Niall up, which allowed the three to get at least some work done in that class. Despite the gargantuan amount of schoolwork Baz had to complete, there was only one thing (or person) on his mind.

Simon and Penny walked out of their second-period class exhausted, their teacher had insisted on using a 'new magic learning technique' which meant casting spells the entire class. The finger that Penelope's ring was on was sore, Simon didn't even know how that worked. Since Penelope already knew somehow about the night before, Simon decided he would tell her everything. All about how it was Baz's idea and how they avoided the guard and even when they jumped right into the storm. As they were walking to their next class, they saw a familiar blonde walking towards them.

"Hey, Agatha!" Simon said, "I've got loads to tell you, you wouldn't believe what I did last night."

"Slept with Baz?" Agatha joked, "Just kidding, what'd you do?"

"Merlin," Simon said, "Well I went storm chasing for the first time but how did you get that?"

"Yeah this very intelligent boy decided to go out storm chasing," Penelope said, "At like midnight."

"You went outside during that mess?" Agatha asked, "I mean I know you love all that stuff but you could've been hit by flying debris or whatever they call it."

"Well, it wasn't even my idea," Simon said, smiling, "It was Baz's. He came with me and we were actually up in the storm!"

"Baz? Huh called it." Agatha didn't seem to believe it until Simon nodded and rolled his eyes, "Well that must be why he was all weird last class. I mean it seemed like he wasn't even listening, I thought that was really weird considering, you know, him being crazy competitive with Penny for top marks.'

"He was acting weird?" Penelope said, "Must've been tired. You said you didn't go to sleep until 1 AM, and he was still in the shower.

"Nah, Baz doesn't get tired," Simon said. "He's almost like a vampire I hardly see him sleep."

The three friends talked until they got to their third class, then they started passing magic notes. Whenever the teacher tried to read what they were saying, the notes erased themselves. A pretty genius invention, Simon thought, it was Penny and Agatha's doing. When they get along and put their heads together they could do anything. At first, Agatha wanted the notes to say something insulting to the teacher but that idea was shut down. 

After their classes, Simon and Baz both returned to their dorm. Simon was sure Baz had football practice but he was pleasantly surprised to see him nonetheless. When Baz walked into the dorm, Simon was sat on his bed attempting to read a book on natural disasters in history. 

"Thought you said you didn't read books," Baz asked, setting down his schoolwork on the end table next to his bed.

"I don't normally," Simon sighed, "I'm just bored. You wouldn't know of any hurricanes coming by here soon would you?"

"I'm afraid not," Baz said, sitting down on his bed. "What're Bunce and Wellbelove up to? They've abandoned you."

"Haha." Simon said, looking back at his book, "Penny's cramming for this test which is in like 3 weeks, and Agatha is at the dining hall with a few of her friends from your class I think"

"Yeah, I just realized she switched." Baz said, "I wonder why. She didn't seem eager to join her friends at the beginning of the year when she picked them."

"Oh, I know why," Simon said, finally putting the book down, "When we were still dating she only joined that class for me, she absolutely hates the teacher. I was fine with it, I didn't want her to be gagging and miming shooting herself for the whole year."

"Yeah, that teacher's horrible," Baz said.

"How's she doing in your class?" Simon asked.

He and Baz were talking and talking until one of them looked out the window and realized that it had gotten dark. They had gotten onto the topic of music, and Simon was wondering whether he should mention Baz's habit of singing in the shower. He decided he shouldn't though when Baz seemed quite upset that Simon had never even heard of one of his favorite bands.

"You've never heard of Cocteau Twins?" Baz asked, outraged, "Never?"

Simon shook his head and Baz's jaw dropped lower. 

"Hold on a second," Baz said, immediately running to his dresser. He pulled open the bottom drawer and started searching for something. Simon tilted his head to see what Baz was trying to find and saw that in the drawer there were hardly any clothes, but an array of contraband items. Baz finally found what he was looking for: a lightning blue iPod Nano from 2007. He held it up in the air showing Simon, and then closed the drawer.

"Where the fuck did you even get that," Simon asked in disbelief, "How did you get in here?"

"Dev smuggled it in for me," Baz said, turning the iPod on, "I need my music. I wouldn't've been able to survive my first year without this bad boy."

Baz went onto his music library, explaining how Dev had gotten almost 1000 songs onto that iPod, and he gave it to him on his birthday before his first year at Watford. 

"Look okay when you go to bed tonight," Baz handed me the iPod, "Click shuffle on 'Cocteau Twins' just listen to them while you're going to sleep it's... it's heaven." Baz seemed rather enthusiastic about this band so I had high expectations. It wasn't my first time using an iPod so I scrolled to see the other artists on it. He found a band he liked and looked back at Baz.

"Even though I've had that for a while now I still haven't listened to all the music on it. Like I've seen that band before but I don't know who it is," Baz said, gesturing to the screen.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," Simon said, "I'll listen to these 'Cocteau Twins' and you'll listen to this band and then we'll see what we think."

"'The Smashing Pumpkins', are they American?" Baz asked, "I'm not saying I won't hey I'm just asking."

Simon laughed.

"Yes they are American but you have to get rid of your prejudice, okay?" Simon said. "They're my favorite band."

"Okay alright deal," Baz obliged. "But you'll be ditching them when you hear my girl sing."

Simon looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after 8:00. Might as well have an early night, he thought, as he got his nightclothes on. He stretched and got into his bed, picking up the iPod. He turned to Baz, shaking the blue iPod and putting in his headphones. He hit shuffle and got lost in the lyrics of a song called 'Lorelei'. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Baz looked over at Simon with his eyes closed, nodding along to the beat of the song. Baz hoped he liked the songs as much as he did so he could spend more time with him talking about music. Storms were fascinating and amazing and they were Simon, but music was Baz's thing, he wanted to share his with the boy he loved. Baz saw Simon smile, and open his eyes to check what the song was called. He likes it, Baz thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god writing is hard sdajfhjashdjkhkjhf here's a slightly longer chapter. this ones for the gays.


	4. It's The Way He Practically Shines

Baz walked into the door to the dorm building with a sigh, he hadn't seen Simon almost all day. They exchanged a few words in the morning, but that was it. Baz was happy though, it was Friday so that meant possibly hanging out with Simon for the whole weekend. I could hang out with Simon my whole life, Baz thought. He could fall asleep to the sound of his breathing, get lost in his deep blue eyes, he could map out constellations from his freckles and moles. Baz wouldn't mind sitting and observing every little detail about Simon until he knew all of him by heart.

He walked down the long hallway, walls covered with doors to other dorms, until he reached the staircase to the tower. Before he opened the door, however, Baz heard a voice come from the other side of it. He pressed his ear to the door and could make out the beat to one of his favorite songs. Baz chuckled and opened the door to find Simon dancing with one of his hairbrushes in his hand as a microphone.

"Is it heaven or Las Vegas!" Simon sang, very out of key but he bore a grin.

"You like it?" Baz asked, laying down his school books.

Simon nodded enthusiastically. He threw the hairbrush onto Baz's bed and smiled a soft 'sorry'. Simon spun around the room to turn down the very illegal speaker hooked up to the iPod.

"I found this thing in your contraband stash," Simon said, "And you're so right these guys are awesome! I've listened to this song a dozen times already!"

"Well obviously," Baz said coolly, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, "I figured this would be your favorite. Mines L-"

"Lorelei!" Simon shouted and jumped onto his bed, "LORELEI!"

Baz laughed and got a feeling of butterflies at the thought that Simon had remembered his favorite song. Simon jumped and flopped back onto his bed, spreading his arms wide. Baz laughed, surprised to see how much Simon loved his music. His heart surged with warmth, Baz had been nervous all day, worried Simon would only sort of like one or two songs.

"Is this better than storm chasing?" Baz asked, tilting his head.

"It's pretty damn close," Simon laughed, "But don't push your luck."

"At least I'm not complaining about my hair being soaked right now," Baz smiled.

A moment passed, filled not with awkward silence but the opposite. Baz heard Simon breathe in and out as he sorted through his schoolwork. I've got quite a bit of homework, Baz thought, it's all because of him. He couldn't be mad, though, when was the last time he spent this much time laughing with Simon? Baz couldn't ever remember a time where the two of them got along for this long, usually, they got in a little scrap, and their streak of being friends ended as soon as it started. But this time was different. Baz supposed it had something to do with him actually realizing his feelings and making an effort to be around Simon. Baz knew Simon didn't dislike him, he was just nervous around him, too nervous to ask him to hang out so he just ignored him. At this moment, though, Simon was shining gold.

"You'll listen to my songs too, yeah?" Simon asked, turning to face Baz, face flushed from dancing and singing.

"Of course I will we made a deal," Baz said, "Even if they are Yankees."

Simon laughed and reached to grab the iPod. He unplugged it from the speaker and the soft buzz of background music stopped. Simon tossed the iPod onto Baz's bed with precision so that it bounced up. Baz caught it with a wink.

"You better not break this thing," Baz said, "It was hard enough sneaking this in back then, they've got a brand new security system now."

"Are you kidding me?" Simon joked, "It's pretty much bulletproof. I dropped it three times and it hasn't even got a scratch."

"Three times?"

"I'm just kidding, I'm not that careless," Simon said with a smile. "I only dropped it twice."

"Pfft," Baz said, taking off his coat finally.

Simon gave him a confused look at the jacket, and after receiving one back (from Baz, not the jacket) he explained.

"I just," Simon said, "I thought you had football practice, 's all."

"Crowley!" Baz said, putting his jacket back on, trying to ignore the fact that Simon remembered what day he had practice and failing miserably. He could feel his cheeks grow warm so he ducked down to pick up his shoes. "I forgot!"

Simon laughed as Baz's eyes shot down to his watch. Practice starts in 5 minutes, Baz thought, I can make it. He slipped his shoes on and was about to walk out of the dorm room door when Simon spoke.

"I'm coming too," Simon said. "I'm bored and I want to get out. Not to practice just to watch, of course."

"Wicked," Baz said, glancing at his watch again, "It starts in 3 minutes now, we have to hurry."

"Shit yeah," Simon cursed.

Baz waited for Simon to get his shoes on and then dragged him out of the room. 2 minutes and now they were running. Baz knew he didn't have to be right on the field, he just had to have one of his teammates or the coach see him before the 2 minutes were up. Baz could hear Simon's heavy breaths beside him, running just as fast even though he didn't have to. Damn you, Simon Snow, Baz thought. He makes it so easy to love him.

While running with Baz, Simon was remembering that night with the storm. How they both had complete trust in each other, and how Simon only had that with one other person, and how it was so refreshing. Penny was the only other person he felt trusted him, but she wouldn't do stupid shit like that with him. Well, he didn't know she wouldn't because he never asked but having Baz ask him just felt... nice. 

They approached the field and with a breath of relief from Baz they got a teammate to notice them. Simon waved at Baz and sat down on the grass next to a tall tree.

"Hey look it's the football Baz," Simon laughed. "I mean the football Pitch!"

Baz smiled and rolled his eyes as he jogged to join his teammates. Simon's eyes lingered on him before he moved to lean on the tree beside him. Baz and another boy began to kick the ball between them and towards the goal. This is pretty interesting, Simon thought. All of the sudden, another guy moved in and stole the ball from Baz, kicking it to the opposite goal. Baz spun around and ran to the thief's side. They were right in front of the goal now and Simon was sure that the thief would kick it in, but Baz didn't let him. Baz slid and kicked the ball to his teammate, preventing the thief from scoring. Baz's teammate kicked it back to him and shortly after, Baz scored. Simon hooted and Baz shot him a smile. Simon swore he could see Baz's cheeks redden but he decided to ignore it.

"C'mon, Pitch!" Simon shouted.

"Piss off, I'm trying to play!" Baz laughed.

Simon put his hands up in defense and laid back in the grass. He could hear shouts and kicks and 'Hit it Baz!'s from the field but only glanced at the practice a few times when he could tell someone was about to score. Simon was honestly surprised at how good Baz was at the sport, he didn't seem like the overly athletic type, and yet he was one of (if not the) best player on the team. But then again, Baz was good at pretty much everything he did, Simon thought. He then figured he should try to find something Baz isn't good at, that'll mess him right up.

"Oi, Pitch!" Simon heard someone yell.

"What?" Baz responded. "I'm actually trying to practice right now."

"I don't see why you have to, you're a fucking cheater."

Simon sat up to see another boy walk up to Baz and get in his face.

"I don't understand," Baz said, calm as ever. "How can I cheat at football? Coach is right fucking there."

"You touched the damn ball, I saw you!"

"Well yeah, you gotta touch it to kick it."

"With your hands, dumbass!" The other boy, whose jersey read '49', pushed Baz slightly backward. Baz, who was now beginning to scowl, spat at his feet. Simon stood up and jogged over to them. 49 swung at Baz, who dodged, and the Coach got in between them. The Coach looked rather overwhelmed with holding both of them back so Simon decided to put his hand on Baz's shoulder. Baz looked down at his hand and swallowed. 49 then kicked the ground at the Coaches request that they both calm down.

"You're the fucking dumbass!" Baz said as he began to walk away.

"Practice is over, boys," the Coach sighed. "Shower or head back to your dorms, classrooms are closed."

Simon ran a bit to catch up to Baz, who was walking angrily back to Mummer's House. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his dark hair in a mess.

"You alright?" Simon asked.

"'m fine, Snow," Baz responded, glancing at him.

"Man, that guy's an asshole," Simon said. "I mean, I wasn't even watching that much and I know you didn't cheat."

"Yeah," Baz mumbled. "He always does that... fuckin' 49."

Simon pat Baz on the back with a smile.

"You fucked him up, though," Simon laughed. "Spat on his shoes, made him look like a right fool."

Simon thought he saw Baz smile, but it soon went away as they approached the building. They walked through the door as Simon reenacted the scenario, exaggerating the parts where Baz spoke, making him seem all tough and heroic. Baz even let out a small laugh when Simon did the other guy's voice, shrill and cowardly and not too far off. As much as he hated to admit it, Simon actually cheered him up.

"I wasn't as tough as you made me out to be," Baz said.

"Fuck yeah you were," Simon shook him. "You were pretty cool."

Baz opened the door to the dorm as he shook his head. They both walked in, Simon jumped onto his bed and Baz kicked off his shoes. Simon felt that he had cheered him up, but there was one thing left to do. Simon glanced up out of the window, the sun was beginning to set. He leaned over and grabbed the iPod from Baz's bedside table. Simon then plugged it into the speaker.

"Come on let's just hang for a bit," Simon gestured at the iPod. "Any song you like."

Baz laid down onto his bed slowly, sighing with relief. He thought for a bit before just telling Simon to shuffle his playlist. They were silent for a while, Baz working on homework and Simon 'organizing' some of his school books, both of them nodding along to the music. Even though he was working on it for a while, Baz hardly got any work done. Simon thought this was because he was still angry from practice, but Baz couldn't stop thinking about how Simon's hand felt on his shoulder. He was aware of how stupid it was to focus on the small touch, but at the moment he didn't really care. 

By the time they talked again, it was fully dark.

"Right," Baz said, standing up. "I need to have a shower I'm all gross after practice."

Simon nodded as Baz walked into the bathroom. Just like clockwork, Simon thought, the shower turned on and there came the sound of Baz's soft voice. Simon recognized the song as one that he had suggested to Baz the day earlier, he smiled. Simon flopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling as he let Baz's voice surround him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't post for a while, I was busy with school buts here akjkdhaskjdfhsdfkjgadsf

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've written on an actual computer im so excited aghhh!!! <3


End file.
